Mishaps
by Different Realities
Summary: KaixRei. Kai's dating Rei but Kai messes up big time. Only to be told byt he same girl he woke up with. Other mishaps cause a great deal of stress and annoyence. But this is what they call a 'messed up life' after all.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade rest assured there would be a lot less blading and a lot more physical activity of an entirely different sort. Seeing as that is clearly not what is happening on the shows you can safely assume that I do not in fact own Beyblade or anything else you may recognize.

**WARNINGS:** This story contains Yaoi. Yaoi MalexMale relationships that may contain sex. NO LIKEY? NO READY.

**Summary: **Kai and ReiHave been together for about two years. Three people decide to go to a club one night leading to Kai making a huge mistake that Rei forgives for and when a girl calls Kai and tells him "It's yours", Kai is forced to tell Rei who wants to keep it. Other Happenings make Vodka, Tala, Emily, and Wyatt the main problems.

**Rating:** +14

**Pairings:** KaixRei – TalaxBryan – KennyxEmily and maybe others in later chapters.

**Title:** Mishaps

**A/N's:** Neko-Jin is spelled Niko-Jin in this story. Read and Review please. And Guess What!

It took me Three, yes Three, weeks to get this thing to go at least a little bit rightright! at first I couldn't get it to come up at all then it would load only half, and THEN it would load all jummbled up together! It was horrible! It almost drove me crazy! So you people we just have to deal with this one chapter like this and the next chapter will be all like it should. OH and there is just a lot more space than needed really... I'm really sorry! But please read it and Review!

* * *

Chapter one 

The Plan

* * *

"Tyson! Get out of the kitchen!" Rei snapped at the Dragoon master. Rei had been cooking while Tyson slipped in every now and then to grab some food that was not yet released for eating. Rei glared at Tyson as he had a piece of food in his hand, He was caught in the act. 

Rei took his cooking utensil and smacked Tyson's hand, making him yelp. Tyson grabbed one more piece of of food and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Now that's something I would pay for; just to see it again." A voice stated out from the hall behind Rei.

"Kai!" Rei jumped from shock. Now being older and baring their own homes, except for Tyson who still lived with his grandpa and Rei who was living with Kai, The old team decided to keep in touch with things such as sleep overs, cookouts, parties, etc. Kai finally agree after Rei denied him of his feline looks for a month.

Kai smirked and put his arm around his lover. He look deep into the golden orbs, losing himself in them. They had been living together for two years now and still that could not stand being away from each other. Kai threaten to hurt anyone who touched his Niko-Jin, including Tala who once had thought Kai was Kidding. Rei made Kai and Tala both get over their selves.

Kai placed a loving kiss on his koi's lips. Just enough for Rei to want more and go for it. Kai smirked as Rei returned the passionate kiss, soon turning into a want; a need.

Kai pulled away, knowing he was making Rei hot and bothered. It was Kai's charm. Kai found his hand lightly rubbing the side of Rei's leg. Just a bit of want from himself would be a understatement.

"Kai... Not here..." Rei gasped.

Kai brought his face closer to Rei's, "You didn't mind the first time we did it in here." His eyes locked with golden.

"That was when no one was in your mansion." Rei spat back.

Kai too a spoon and stirred what ever was in the pot behind Rei. Kai glanced at Rei who was still trying to see what he was thinking.

"Wyatt is coming over." Kai spoke softly.

"Why?" Rei questioned and crossed his arms as a pissed off look flowed to his face.

Kai placed his hand under his koi's chin, "I love only you kitty cat. Plus Tyson invited him over, seeing how we are just 'The-best-of-friends'. You just had to bring me into your cooking things, sleepovers, and parties. So it is your fault."

Rei's eyes narrowed. Sometimes the truth just went to bite him in the ass and that was NOT aesthetically pleasing. Rei sighed.

"Kai, you have my permission to inflect pain on Tyson for letting that hyper-active school boy come over." Rei turned back around to the stove to cook. Kai merely sighed. He loved the fact that his koi wouldn't get mad at him for beating the snot out of Tyson, but it wasn't in his koi's nature for letting him. Total fun killer.

Kai wrapped his arms around his Kai and place his chin on Rei's soft onyx hair. Rei's hair was in it's usual wrap but seeing how Kai liked koi's hair loose, he processed to take it down.

"Kai! I need it up to cook." Rei grabbed his koi's hand.

Kai pushed Rei's hand down gently, "Then your done cooking." Kai turned the soup for max to a simmer. Rei just smiled.

"It's done?" Max asked. The 'Happy-go-lucky' Guy walked over to his soup.

"What kind of soup is that Max?" Rei asked the blond friend. Rei turned in his lover's hold, now facing each other but with both heads turned to Max.

"Not sure really." Max Replied, turning off the stove, "Mom just told me to eat some."

Rei jumped in Kai's grasp as the intercom crackled.

"_Hey Guys? Guys? It's me, Tyson. Look... um, I'm kinda... well lost and I don't know how to get back to the kitchen... Guys? Are you there? Am I using this thing right?_"

Kai smirked as he walked over to the white box on the wall in the kitchen. He pressed a green button and spoke into the box.

"Hey Tyson. Can you hear me?" Kai spoke with care.

"_Yeah! Oh god! I thought I was going to starve to death. Oh shit... Are you Kai? You sound a lot like Kai. Oh please tell me you are not Kai._"

Kai chuckled, thoughts of torment flowed in his mind.

"Sorry Tyson but yes, this is Kai. You should taste what Rei made for dinner. Its really good, but since you got yourself lost; you can't have any. Oh and the only other person who could help you is Rei--"

"_Well then put him on this white box thing!_"

"Sorry Tyson, But Rei's pretty pissed at you." Kai began in his same pretend caring voice as before, "You see, you invited Wyatt to come over for dinner. I would feel just horrible if Rei lead you to something dangerous." Kai smirked again, Laughter filled the kitchen.

"_B-S" Tyson began but stop when everything got quite and then a munching noise was emitted for the box, "Kai? Kai! Is that... Chicken?_"

Indeed, Kai was munching away on chicken, the same chicken Rei had tried to keep safe. Kai had pulled Rei into a passionate kiss so he could get a piece of Rei famous Chicken. Kai pushed the green button again.

"B-S? I see you are as stupid as you look and yes it is-Nice. Hot. Chicken and it is soooo good. Good bye Tyson."

"_AWW! DAMNIT!_"

Kai pushed another set of buttons after his koi's threat.

"Hagen, Can you please go find a boy with blue hair, red jacket, and complaining about anything? Please direct him to the kitchen."

"_Yes Master Kai._"

Kai turn around to see a brunette standing in the kitchen talking to Max and unaware of the death glare form Rei. If looks could kill, Wyatt would be kitty food. Wyatt finally noticed that Kai was done with Hagen, who ever that may be. Wyatt walked over to the slate haired boy, giving him a "I-wanna-be-more-than-friends-so-lets-leave-Rei-here" hug. It took most of Rei's "mind over body" skill to keep himself from using Wyatt's head as a toilet cleaner and then stick him in a blender.

Wyatt stopped hugging Kai to pour out more of his soul, making Kai's eyes roll and wished he was somewhere else. Wyatt was to into his talking to notice, nor did Kai notice Max hug the Drigger wielder to poor little Wyatt safe.

"Kai you shoulda seen me at my fifth birthday. Every one was there, I was so happy..." Wyatt babbled on.

Kai just watch the brunette's mouth move. Not taking in a word. His mind went to other thoughts that just happened to be more important than Wyatt.

I wonder if Rei will wanna do it in the shower with me tonight? Maybe I should have Hagen run a warm peach bath instead of my usual Ice Mist sent. Then we can cuddle. Rei always likes to cuddle.

"Don't you agree Kai?" Wyatt asked for his third time.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, whatever you say." Kai said quickly, Making up something for not listening.

Wyatt's smile grew. He was absolutely vibrant Obviously Kai had just agree to something but he was completely unaware of what he had just done. Kai's crimson eyes found their way too the pissed golden orbs of Rei's. Yep, that proved it. Kai had just agreed to... something.

"Oh thank you Kai! I'm gonna do my best and I'm gonna love jogging with you and working out with you! Oh thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Whoa Wait! Rewind! What did the hyper-active school boy just say? Jog? Work out? With ME! Oh shit! Kai do something you idiot! Anything! You can't make it any worst! Goddammit! Rei's not going to do ANYTHING tonight! Kai's mind screamed.

"I'll come over tomorrow morn to go jogging."

"I'm not jogging tomorrow." Kai said flatly.

_I plan on spending "quality time" with my koi thank you. _Kai's mind told Wyatt with a silent bite.

"Ok then, How about I come over tomorrow morning and workout and exercise with you?" Wyatt tried.

"NO!" Rei yelled.

Wyatt's head whipped around in shock. Max even jumped but he didn't let go of the raging tiger that still wanted to rip Wyatt into little bitty pieces. Rei noticed that he had said that a bit hard.

"I'm mean, no you can't because I have a habit of walking around naked when Kai sleeps and There isn't a set time for Kai and when he wakes up. So I think that you shouldn't because I know that we both don't want you to see anything of sorts." Rei covered.

Wyatt froze with one eye brow up in question. Max's grip loosened as thoughts came into his mind. Even Kai studied his koi with a look of "What-the-hell?" all over his face. Finally after a long moment of silence Kai moved forward and put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder which made Wyatt yelp like a crazed fan girl.

"Look Wyatt. Why don't you go have a quick beybattle with Tyson?"

Wyatt nodded and walked out of the kitchen with a hint of disappointment. Kai walked over to his koi, grabbing him by the waist he pulled him closer. Kai knew his koi was fumed. Max looked at both of them.

"I'll go help Wyatt find Tyson." The American yelled as he followed Wyatt's tracks. Eyes trailed after. There was a deafening silence for a moment. Eyes just stared into one another.

"You walk around naked?... When I'm asleep?" Kai broke the silence.

Rei was still fumed but blushed, "Sometimes I do..."

Kai placed his hand under his koi's chin bring the yellow orbs into his own gaze.

"Well don't! Don NOT walk around _my_ house butt-ass naked when I'm asleep!"

Rei's eyes dampened. His eyes suddenly found that a tile on the kitchen floor was much more interesting than the deadly crimson glare.

"Rei. Look at me."

Rei's eyes didn't at the first comply but when Kai's hand fell to his inner thigh, Rei's eyes shot up to the crimson eyes, shocked and curious as to what Kai was doing. A smirk was plastered on Kai's flawless face.

"You can only walk around naked when I am AWAKE Rei. I thought you were smarter than that kitty."

"KAI!" Rei yelled, shocked even more from what came out of his koi's mouth. Kai stepped back, dodging a playful hit from Rei. Kai picked Rei up and set him on the counter. Kai pecked Rei on the lips. Rei looked into his lover's warm crimson eyes. He placed a hand on the back of his koi's neck, slightly playing with Kai's hair.

Rei pulled Kai's hair making him let out the softest of moans. Kai lend in so far Rei could fell Kai's breath, commanding him to close the space between them. He did just as he was commanded to. Kai sipped his tongue into Rei's mouth, both creasing each others tongue. At first it was more of a need and a want, but soon, it turned into a passion. Neither needing anything but each other.

"Ooo la, la! Now that's some hot stuff Kai."

Kai and Rei broke away, breathing heavy, both glaring at the psycho friend. The red head made his way over to the counter, leaning his back against the cool surface. His icy blue eyes clashed with pissed off crimson.

"Tala, you are interrupting something." Kai hissed at the redhead. Tala just laughed.

"Kai how can I not interrupt something that is in plain sight for me?" Tala asked innocently, placing a kiss on the slate-haired boy's forehead. Rei laughed at the gesture. If looks or glares rather, could kill, Kai would have turned one of his best friends into cat food. Tala's eyes fell shut with a satisfied look plastered all over his face.

"Plus Kai, everyones business is my business. So either way, I still wouldn't be interrupting anything."

Rei held his stomach as he laughed. Tala looked over at the Niko-Jin, the only thing besides himself that could make Kai Hiwateri smile. Tho hot chocolate has once, but that wouldn't really count now would it? It amused Tala really. How Kai had always swore up and down that "love" wouldn't get to him like it did it did Tala and Bryan. It was funny when Kai first found out. Found out that his two psychopathic friends could both fit into a word Kai had used so often in the old days; a fudge packer. But this was when Kai was in denial and thought he was straight. Which everyone _but_ Kai and Rei knew otherwise.

But that was then and this is now so things have changed. A Lot. Kai has warmed up to someone besides Tala and Bryan. Why he chose Russia's finest psychopaths is a mystery. Hell, even Tala knew Bryan is still crazy but Tala still has the problem of calling himself "mentally stable". Tala's eyes tore away from Rei's to face Kai, who was still giving him his famous death glare.

"Say Kai... Wanna go to a club tonight?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

"A Club eh? That's it Rei. You are no longer allowed to have any associations with Tala unless I am around and Tala. STOP IFLUENCING MY KITTY!" Kai snapped.

Rei's face fell into a pout. Lower lip quivering and big kitten eyes in full effect. Kai's eyes left the redhead's gaze to look at his kitty. His eyes soften at the sight before him.

"Tala... You asshole." Kai managed to say before his koi and best friend tackled him.

"Enph." Escaped Kai's mouth as he hit the floor with the other two people on top of him on him.

Tala looked into Rei's golden orbs, both sharing thoughts. They both gave a nod of agreement. Both turn to face Kai, both gave a smirk which scared Kai. Then He felt it. Two moist, soft, warm muscles on both of his checks, just above his triangles. His face paled as two different hands freely placed their selfs on his thigh, the inside of his thigh, close to his very hot and throbbing member. The last of Kai's blood rushed below his waist as both sides of his neck was nipped, kissed, and sucked. Kai couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight the moan that was forcing it's way up, so he let it go. Then hands had slowly started to massage and tease the very thigh they were placed on. Then all at once, They stopped.

"Well Rei." Tala Looked at the Niko-Jin's golden eyes, "We better inform the others that we won't be here."

Rei gave him a nod, "and You can leave Wyatt to me."

Tala gave a chuckle of laughter.

"Sorry Kitty. I just couldn't see you in jail for murder." Tala placed his hand on the Niko-Jin's cheek. Rei sighed. Kai just watch the two friends discuss a plan while they left him there in the floor all hot and bothered.

Rei is not getting ANYTHING tonight! That evil in carnation! Leaving me like this! Kai took on the conversation with himself.

"Kitty Cat, I'm driving so meet me in my car. It's the blue one you haven't had sex in yet. " Tala Removed His Hand with a smirk. Rei gave him a death glare, just like Kai's. Tala and Kai both raised their eye brows with and amazement look on both faces.

"Aw, my baby is taking a liking to my trade mark glare." Kai told Tala.

"He does it a bit too well Kai..." Tala stated as he made his way to the door. Rei's watchful eyes followed him until he left. Rei's eyes softened as he moved to the freezer. He pulled out a large glass bottle full of a clear liquor. Kai watch with a curious mind at work. Rei got out two tall glasses, one for him and the other for Kai. He turned back to the fridge to see Kai standing there.

"Let's play a game Rei." Kai asked with a sly hint.

Rei put his left hand on his hip and his right arm on the counter as he lend against it. Rei waved his hand in a gesture of "I'm-listening".

Kai pointed to the glasses, " Two glasses, full to the rum. First one done with both gets their way with the loser."

Rei looked at the Vodka, then Kai, then back to the Vodka. Rei raised on of his eye brows in a questioning matter. His eyes search the warm crimson for any doubt.

"Alright... I'll be expecting an exotic dance from you tonight."

"Too bad you won't get to see it." Kai scoffed.

Rei picked up the bottle. As he began to pout the substance into both glasses and got out another set of tall glasses. He also gilled them to the rim. Rei stepped back as Kai stepped forward, almost like a dance.

The phoenix took the first glass and was shortly followed by Rei. Kai winked as he downed the first glass with Rei. It hit Rei hard, Causing him to toss his head side to side. Kai just smirked and picked up his second glass.

"What's the matter Kitty?" Kai taunted.

"_Hack_, Noth-_Hack_-ings wrong." Rei hacked.

Rei picked up his second glass and stared the phoenix in the eyes. Kai was the first to down his Rei could only drink half. Crimson eyes wandered to the half empty glass and smirked. He had won. Kai picked up the bottle and took a swig.

"I'm glad Tala is driving." Rei said, "Man thats nasty."

"Thats because you are a wine drinker not a hard hitter." Kai told the Niko-Jin before he took a heavy drink again.

"Come ON you two!" Tala yelled.

Kai took his last drink and finished the bottle off. He took his koi by the arm and followed Tala out of the kitchen.

That Vodka is going to kick me in the ass later. Kai's mind told him.

* * *

There is the first Chapter. Wow... & whole 8 pages. Club Scene is next oh and a car ride and Kai begins to feel the effects of Vodka. Read and Review please. 

Different Realities


End file.
